The misadventures of Winy Jones: Marvelous moi
by Super-Nerd-Of-The-Stars
Summary: My names Winy-it's short for Winifred but that name sucks- Jones, I'm eighteen and I live in my mums basement. kidding! I do live with my mum and I do have an awesome den in the basement though. Moving on, I'm basically your average eighteen year old, apart form my kickass karate skills, my love of tinkering with machines and I'm a total comic book nerd, personally I prefer marvel.
1. Chapter 1:The tale of nerdy gamer girl

**AN: Hiyo! so on a random note I changed my pen name and it's the day of the Doctor -or at least it was when this was written- this is a Marvel fanfic -as you know unless your horribly confused-and I love Pancakes as well as reviews! To the readers of my other fic -if they glance over this, my idea well for it has ran a little dry and it's turned a little dusty so is on hiatus ****_temporarily_****- I salute you for staying with my horrid story for that long and I ****_promise_**** to write a Christmas one shot with a sneak peek at the family life of your to favourite twins-not Fred and George the other ones- people who are reading my writing for the first time or have read horrid first attempts that have been taking down due to there atrocity will be confused and should just ignore most of that this story will be mainly in my OC's POV but if you want any other POVs stuck in there let me know. This fic is gonna contain Deadpool, The Avengers, Spiderman from amazing Spiderman, maybe some Fantastic four, The X-men after X3 but with Charles cause I couldn't kill him off -What?! Charlie's cool- S.H.E.I.L.D and the awesome that is Winy Jones -my OC- so to first time readers, well read critics, those who like a laugh and everyone in between, hope you enjoy! **

chapter 1: The tale of a nerdy gamer girl

So! Lets start with an intro: My names Winy-it's short for Winifred but that name sucks, so I go by Winy- Jones, I'm eighteen and I live in my mums basement. Only kidding! But I do live with my mum and I do have an awesome den/garage in the basement so you know, think what you will. Moving on, I'm basically your average eighteen year old, apart form my kickass karate skills, my love of tinkering with machines-I wanna be a mechanical engineer when I'm old- and the fact that I'm a total comic book nerd, personally I prefer marvel to DC but each to there own. Basically 'Im the kickass heroine-no not the drug stupid- of this story and with that.

LET THE TALE COMENCE!

It's my favourite day of the week-Saturday for the curious among you- and I'm chilling in my basement/den/garage watching _avenger assemble_ - one of thee most awesome movies ever- when my mum decides to interrupt, She does a lot. Take last Monday for example; I was having an _awesome_ dream were Tony Stark and I were working on his latest Iron Man suit and then he let me drive one of his _epic_ cars, well she ruined it by waking me before I had even driven it out of the garage, I was not a happy camper that morning I can tell you. Where has my train of thought gone? Never mind, where was I? Oh yeah,

"Winy!" My mum shouted down from upstairs- because everywhere is upstairs when your in a basement.

"Coming mum!" I yelled in reply pausing my DVD before walking up the concrete steps of my den-lets just call it the den for now, den/garage/basement is just to much of a mouthful- and into the hall, the hallway had cream walls and cream carpet- a stupid colour for carpet if you as me, everyone could see the stains from bits of pizza I had dropped- pictures of little countryside scenes hung on the wall and a cute little table with a vase of flowers sat on it near the door to my den.

"'Sup mum?" I asked straightening my glasses, yes I wear glasses. You got a problem with that? No? good. Wasn't that intimidating? Sorry distracted (_again_)

"Winy?!" My mum said loudly geez she sounds annoyed

"Hmm, what? Yes sir!" I replied with a salute being forcefully dragged into reality.

"You were spacing out again." She informed me a look of annoyance clear on here features.

"Sorry." I apologised sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck.

"It's alright, Sophia from next door is her to see you." she told me happily whilst I had to bite back my groan of irritation. That's the thing about my mum, in her eyes being an antisocial nerd/game addict/ science geek is not acceptable at age eighteen nor will it ever be, So to try and rid me of my intense dislike of the company of other members of the human race-who in my opinion are idiots that deserve it- she sets up what can only be described as _play dates _during which I would stick on a movie or sit and play _Black Ops_ until my _play mate_ got bored and left (that's a lot of italics you know-never mind) this, was one of those occasions. My mum had invited over Sophia Downing a girl to whom-that's right I said whom- I had no trouble showing my dislike, she was... how to describe her? Ok so picture your classic girl next door, now cross her with a bleach blonde whore. Are you picturing it? good now you can understand why I don't like her- that and she tripped me in my fourth year of primary school, that's right I held a grudge-so now I answer the door the fakest fake smile of fake plastered on my face as I prepare to face the wrath and stupidity of the blonde bimbo form next door.

"Winifred-" ugh "- Hi!" She greets smiling as if butter wouldn't melt-which is ridiculous, 'cause it would- and strutting into my house like an over zealous peacock. Completely ignoring intrusion of my home and greeting I headed to the kitchen opening the fridge and pausing

"Soda or chocolate milk?" -which is all we have in our fridge- I mused allowed to myself.

"Soda definitely do you know how many calories are in chocolate milk?" asked my irritating guest. I grunted in reply, deliberately chose chocolate milk and took out some of my frustration on the fridge door earning a glare from my mum as I trudged out the room -What is this pick on Winy day?!- and down to my den.

"This is...nice." Said Sophia obviously not meaning it but it was my den was awesome-I put a lot of work into the sucker- the den was sorta split in two with one side being a awesome gaming room the other was a cool chrome garage and workshop. My gaming room walls were chrome just like the rest of the walls in the den but the chrome was hardly visible thanks to all the posters, I had them a from _Marvel_ to _Call of Duty_-ha duty- with even some _Deadpool_ thrown in there. The floor of the game room was carpeted with bright orange carpet with dark blue swirls and had a couple of cartons, cans and game cases littered across it. The garage was quite different, the floor as well as the walls was chrome and had scrunched up pieces of paper with failed calculations, designs and formulas on them, along with many tools and bits of metal. In the middle sat my pride and joy a Chevrolet Corvette Stingray rebuilt from just the outer frame with scrap and spare parts then repainted deep blue by a good friend of mine named Billy. I saw Sophia's mouth drop open in shock as her eyes settled on it

"How did you afforded _that_?!" She asked rudely

"Who needs to afford it when you can build it?" I asked piercing the top of my chocolate milk carton with a straw.

"Ha!" She laughed-see why I hate this b**ch-

"You, built that? As if." She said rudely. well how else am I supposed to have gotten it stupid I wanted to say but instead I simply nodded

"Yeah I built it, so please. Don't touch." I said as I saw her reach for it from the corner of my eye as is sat down to play _Deadpool_ on my Xbox, letting out a small 'humph' Sophia plopped herself down and watched as good ol' Deady did the slapping Wolverine bonus game play seen pulling a face of disgust whilst I bust a gut. _Right that's it_ _this chick going down_, I grinned mischievously as Deadpool and I giggled at the pathetic ness of the guy we'd just took down.

"So you like my Chevy then?" I asked pausing my game, Sophia nodded in surprise I had never paused my game when she was here before -yes sadly she's been here before-

"Good cause I've got something to tell you." I grinned leaning down to whisper in her ear. As soon as I had Sophia ran away screaming something along the lines of 'I knew it! You psycho!' Which I personally find insulting I mean _come on _I'm much worse than a psycho.

"Come back soon!" I called out closing the door to my den. I'd face mums wrath later right now I had a film to finish watching.

**AN: Firstly hope you liked Winy. Secondly I have nothing against blondes or girls next door or people who don't like chocolate milk -though how can you not- did anyone notice the really, really subtle X-men reference. Nothing much happened in this chapter but do not fear! The next chapter's where the magic happens -mind out the gutter reader- I hope o one finds Winy Mary-sueish she'd be insulted that I portrayed her that way. Please read and review, follow and favourite. Next chapter we enter the Marvel-verse along with Winy. Until then. **

**Adios and be awesome!**

**Super Nerd -I am still not used to that cool name-**


	2. Chapter 2: Take me to your leader

**AN: ****Bonjour peeps! hope you guys liked the last chapter but this ones more important so as i sit on my bed at *checks time* 22:44 twenty four ****hour clock British time eating a cinnamon stick-I am aware that that's not something normal people do- I can't help but get exited we're of into the Marvel-verse now. Let the adventure begin.**

Chapter 2:

I sighed happily as I turned up my speakers-which were blaring out _Sick Puppies_ tunes- to full blast lying under my Chevy on an old skateboard and tweaking bits and bobs-yes that's a technical term- and humming along to the tune, completely ignoring my mum who was upstairs yelling into the phone in unhappy tones.

After I scared off Sophia she had giving me a right earful and then banned Deadpool for a month-harsh much?- then proceeding to have an argument with my stepfather over the phone when I had said he would have let me away with it-I was right- my stepfather was a cool guy we didn't do the whole touchy feely father daughter thing-I'm not big on male contact or human contact for that matter- but he was cool and he got me, said he was like that when he was my age and now he's a rather rich game designer-which is comforting- and is married to my mum-which is not- but hay he gets me and he's even played COD with me a couple times which makes him all that bit cooler to me. Where was I? Oh yeah so my mum was upstairs yelling into the phone at the top of her lungs -and boy has she got some lungs- whilst I sat down here in my den marginally content as the loud music pounded in me ears and my hands moved skilfully -if I do say so myself- handling tools and tweaking things. Then I heard it the TV. Now you may be thinking 'your TV was on so what' but wouldn't you just be a little freaked out, a little scared - terrified even, If you hadn't switched it on?

There's probably a perfectly rational explanation. yep something rational, oh who am I kidding I couldn't be rational if it killed me. I rolled out from under my car on my skateboard-that I didn't use for skateboarding- and stood up heading over towards the orange sofa and peaking over the top of it at the TV. Well I've never seen that scene before, it was weird they were arguing -the Avengers that is- all fighting with each other and with someone off screen -Nick Furry AKA eye patch man was there watching with a disapproving eye- so who were they all yelling at curious I rounded the sofa.

"It's like in a movie were you yell at the main character not to go into the room with the flesh eating bat hidden in. Yet they do any way." I mused aloud-a habit I have, you know you just kinda do it sometimes. Yeah you know what habit means - I studied it my face practically up smushed by the glass as I twisted this way and that trying to see who it was they were taking such a crazy rage at,

"Can't see a thing." I murmured twisting again and catching myself by surprise as I toppled forward smash in straight into the TV screen.

" Sony TVs harder than they look." I muttered rubbing my head

"Ow. That's gonna leave a mark." I complained standing up and realising rather suddenly that I wasn't in my den or my room.

"Well this is new. And a cupboard, not a good time to go Harry Potter." I stood up and headed to what I guessed was the door-hey, you know what it's like with these dark, cold, metal cupboards. They all look the same- eventually I found a little panel on the wall and slapped my hand on it the door opened with a _Star Trek_ style 'whoosh' and I nearly flew out my converse in surprise. Standing there before me guns raised and sour looks on their faces was appeared about twenty men. Did I mention the great big massive big guns? No? Ok then.

"Alright there lads?" I asked casually -or as casually as you can when you walk out of a cupboard and are faced with men with great big guns-

"Your not authorised to be here." One said -honestly they all looked the same to me- I tilted my head slightly

" Its a cupboard how much authority do you need to be in a cupboard!" I asked waving my hands wildly in the direction of the cupboard.

"Excuse me ma'am but would I be correct in assuming that you don't know where you are?" Said a younger one

"Yes. Yes you are absolutely correct. Correctamundo, just woke up in a cupboard, wouldn't recommend it actually..." I trailed off and studied the men more closely biting my lip.

"So since I'm clueless and you seem smart I'm gonna ask. Where exactly am I?" I asked looking at the young one

"And what is you name?" What?! I cant keep calling him 'the young one' can I?

"I'm afraid that's not for me to say miss. My names Alonzo miss." He replied smiling a little

"Not many people care for names around here huh?" I asked seeing his smile

"No miss. Afraid not."

"Well for the record I like your name." I told him a grin inching its way onto my face.

"Why's that miss?" he asked and my grin widened

"'Cause that means I can do this-" I elbowed the two guards holding me in the gut and began to run

"- Allons-y Alonzo!" I called out as I saw him run after me I laughed manically-this is actually kinda fun-this dreams gone to the nut house and why-

_Blam_ a bullet hit the wall beside me and I picked up the pace.

"That's a safety hazard!" I shouted unhappily back to the guys behind me.

"Ok. Thinking, thinking, Plan." I muttered to myself -picture a light bulb above my head now- I stopped leaning relaxed against the wall and watched mildly amused as half of the men ran past whilst the other -more observant half- stopped in front of me glares set on their stony faces. I held out my hands and one of them clamped handcuffs-hardly might I add- round my wrists.

"Take me to your leader." I Grinned happily at them. as they dragged me down the corridors. _this is gonna be __**fun **_I thought.

**AN: So, was it awful or awesome? Review Review Review! PLEASE! And don't forget a pancake a day keeps the monsters away! **

**Ok so what did you think hope you liked it. Thanks to all those people-one person- who faved followed or reviewed. In the next chapter we meet the famed pirate himself-Nick Furry- Find out who the super secret boy band-the avengers- were yelling at and their wonderful reactions to Winy. See ya soon chicas!**

**Super Nerd. **


End file.
